


Bond

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: There’s a special bond between Y/N and Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt & Reader, Geralt & You, Geralt / Reader, Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt of Rivia x reader, Geralt x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt/You, Geralt/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	Bond

“That was so reckless Y/N!”

“Yeah! But I saved the boy!”

“But you nearly died and then I’d be dead too!”

“Oh, so that’s what you are afraid of!”

“I’m not afraid of death! I just do not wish to die because of your reckless actions!”

“It’s not like I asked for our lives to be bonded together! It’s not like I want my life and well-being left in your hands Geralt!”

There you were again. Yelling at each other. Jaskier was quite tired of it already. He wished for a nice night in the woods, yet all he got was yelling, again.

You and Geralt were both on the brick of death, he would have been fine, but you would have lost your life if it wouldn’t have been for the wizard who saved your life by binding it to the witcher’s. Now whenever he got injured, so did you. Whenever you were sad he felt it too and whenever he was with a woman…you felt that too. Every single one of your feelings were shared.

That’s why you both felt twice as angry.

Jaskier came to calm both of you and offered you some food. Geralt stormed off into the woods to calm down and get more firewood.

Meanwhile, you and Jaskier had a conversation.

“I just wish the two of you would finally confess to each other.”

“Confess?” you asked, looking at your friend with wide eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on! It’s so obvious! You two are so in love you have each other! I should write a song about that!” as soon as he started to sing you stood up and walked off. You wanted to take a bath and forget about everything.

You got rid of our blood-stained dress and went into the pond that you found earlier. You hissed as the cold water hit your fresh cut which was on your back a bit above your hip.

Sure, you had a bond with Geralt and he healed quicker, but you didn’t.

You washed the dirt and dried blood off of your body and hair.

Although you ran away to clear your mind and stop thinking about a certain man, you couldn’t stop but rethink the events that lead to your newest argument. As you did so, you failed to hear a person enter the water behind you.

As you finished your analysis, you came to the conclusion that you were right. That is when the person behind you touched your bareback. You acted out of instinct and slapped the person in the cheek. It instantly hurt for you as well, that is how you realized that the person was Geralt.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” you said as you held your cheek. You had quite the punch.

“Sorry. I just wanted to tend to your wound.” you didn’t find it strange, he often did that since, with his powers, he could easily heal you. What you found strange is why did he need to come to you when you were bare as you day you were born and deep in thought.

You slowly turned around to look at Geralt. His gorgeous white hair was wet and pushed back, there were droplets of water on his body, your hands rest on his chest as you looked up at him. Your every movement was purely out of nowhere, you never expected to be touching him in such a way. Your gaze met his and his eyes had a look you had never seen before.

“Why are you really here?” You asked.

“I-I wanted to heal you, as I said.” Geralt said.

“No, why are you really here for?” You asked.

“Because I’m an asshole and it’s time I face my feelings. I love you, Y/N. I do not know since when, or how it happened, but it is true.”

You looked at him in shock and honestly did not know what to say.

“Then why were you with other women?”

“I tried to forget, to deny my true feelings, but it clearly didn’t work.” he said as he pulled your bodies closer.

“Will I regret what we’re about to do?” You asked as he leaned down to kiss you.

“You won’t.” Geralt said with his deep and calm voice

“How do you know?” You asked, still a bit unsure.

“Because I love you and I know that you love me too” he said before he pulled you into a kiss.

His lips gently brushed against yours as his grip around you grew tighter. His kiss grew more passionate and deep as he licked your lips, you parted them and allowed his tongue to explore your mouth.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as his big hands roamed your body. His touch created small butterflies in your stomach as your body trembled with pleasure. His kiss made you feel warm and oddly enough it didn’t feel weird, despite how disgusted you were with even just the idea when Jaskier brought it up.

Geralt pulled away from the kiss as you could finally catch your breath. His lips trailed across your jawline and down your neck. He kissed, bit and sucked on your skin leaving purple and red marks along the way, marking the path he went along.

You let out a long moan as his lips reached your chest. Geralt easily picked you up as you wrapped your legs around him, he held you up like you weighted nothing. His mouth attacked your nipples as he sucked and bit on them.

You felt his huge and hard member rub against your skin as you became a moaning mess while he held you up. Your hands were tangled up in his long hair as Geralt pulled away from your nipples causing you to let out a whine in protest.

“If I hurt you let me know, I’ll stop right away.” Geralt said as he gently kissed your lips. He knew that he was rather gifted, and he didn’t want to hurt you. You gave him permission with a simple nod and kissed his lips once while he moved his hand to your thighs, so he could get a better hold of you.

He slowly slid his length into you causing your let out a loud moan. Your nails dug into his back as you bit down on his shoulder. Geralt let out a soft growl as he started to move.

His movements were beastly as expected from the witcher himself. You had no idea how many times you had reached your climax all you knew is that Geralt was taking pleasure to a whole new level. But you had to admit, it felt the best. Not only you felt the pleasure he was giving to you, but you also felt the pleasure you were giving to him due to your bond.

By the end of it, you were so tired that you didn’t even know what was going on anymore. You nearly fainted when Geralt finally reached his climax as he pulled himself out from you, cuming into the water.

Your arms were loosely draped around his massive shoulders as your face was nuzzled up into his neck. Lucky for you, Geralt still had energy so he carried you out of the water as he dried and dressed you.

The next thing you knew you were laying on your back on the river bank. Geralt was washing his shirt.

You smiled to yourself as you got up and traced his back muscles with your fingers, you ran your fingertips along every scar of him as if that would heal them.

“We should head back to Jaskier, he might think we killed each other.” he said with a whisper not to disturb your relaxed mood.

“I bet he’ll be happy to see us together.”

“Are you?” he asked looking over his shoulder at you.

“Hm?” you said confused.

“Happy. Are you happy? This wasn’t just a one-time thing, right? I truly feel deeply for you.”

“I’m happy. Extremely.” he slightly turned around and you moved forward so you could kiss those lovely lips of his.

Your romantic moment was disturbed by none other than Jaskier himself.

“Oh, thank heavens! I thought you killed each other! But now I see what took so long! See Y/N? I told you! Geralt has always been head o-“

“JASKIER!” Geralt interrupted the other man.

“Right right. I’ll go back to the fire.” as he left you let out a short laugh.

“Soooo, where were we?” you asked with a hint of mischief in your voice.

Geralt didn’t need to be told twice as he leaned closer once again, but yet again, you got interrupted.

“So, just to be clear, are you guy will get wood or…?” Geralt didn’t answer but instead, he threw a rock in Jaskier’s direction. “Okay, okay. I’m leaving!!!” You heard him really leave this time.

“I love you.” you said when Geralt’s amber eyes met yours. The witcher smiled and leaned in to kiss you.


End file.
